With or without you (Tom and Davina)
by TomAndDavinaForever
Summary: This is a new Tom and Davina fanfic! I'm new to this so sorry if it's rubbish! The story is set in Greenock (a few months after the move) Tom hasn't heard from Davina since she disappeared without trace three years earlier. I'm going to rate it T just to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy!
1. Without You

**This is a new Tom and Davina fanfic! I'm new to this so sorry if it's rubbish! The story is set in Greenock (a few months after the move) Tom hasn't heard from Davina since she disappeared without trace three years earlier. I'm going to rate it T just to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy!**

Tom woke up early, which was strange since it was a Saturday. As he got out of bed, he couldn't help but notice the pile of photographs scattered on the floor. He subconsciously picked them up and began to flick through the faded pictures. "Why did you leave me darling?" He whispered before returning them to the pile, feeling foolish for talking to a picture. He couldn't get back to sleep after that so he wandered downstairs and made himself some coffee and toast. He didn't have any plans for the day so he got out a pile of school books that he had been intending to mark all week but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Why didn't she tell him she was leaving? Where did she go? There were so many unanswered questions. So many things that he would never know. One thing he knew for certain was that he had lost the love of his life and it was his own fault.

Tired of fighting the memories, he pushed the books to one side and let the thoughts of Davina take over his mind. Has she found someone else? Does she have kids? Where is she now? He suddenly had a fantastic idea… He jumped up and grabbed his laptop from the cabinet and before he knew it he was creating a Facebook account. Maybe he could find her? He spent the rest of the afternoon sifting through endless pages of 'Davina Shackletons' but it was no use. None of them were _his _Davina Shackleton. He returned his laptop to the Cabinet and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. "Another day wasted" he mumbled to himself, wishing there was somebody he could talk to. He never imagined that he would ever feel so alone. He had a family But Josh, Chlo and little Izzy were at home in Rochdale and Mika was at university in London. He never imagined her would he would feel so alone up in Scotland, Sometimes he wished he had never moved, but Waterloo road meant a lot to him, in fact it had been a part of his life for so long he couldn't imagine working anywhere else.


	2. Lost and Found

Unable to sit and think any longer Tom wandered into the kitchen to get himself a beer. Realizing the fridge was empty, he grabbed his car keys and jacket and made his way out to the car as he was far too tired to make the 20 minute walk into town. It was a dark and miserable evening and as Tom made the short distance from the car to the shop he got absolutely drenched and felt sorry for any other poor sole who was out in this terrible weather. The sound of footsteps disturbed him from his thoughts and he was alarmed to see a small blonde woman fall onto the pavement behind him. He rushed over to help her, thinking it would be some drunken tart who had fallen over her heels on the way back from the pub. He could have never prepared himself for the shock he was about to have…. There in front of him was Davina. It took a moment for the pair to register what was happening but before long they were engrossed in a deep embrace. As she pulled away, Tom was dismayed to see a number of bruises spread across her tired but beautiful face. "you have to help me Tom" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They were disturbed by a large, oldish man running (as best he could) towards them. "Don't let him get me" Davina shrieked clinging onto the man she had been so desperate to be reunited with. "it's ok baby" Tom replied, scooping her up of the pavement. He lifted her into his car and drove off quickly, leaving no time for Davina to explain. They slowed down eventually and pulled into an empty parking lot behind the local park. "What's going on Davina? Where have you been?"

"you don't want to know" Davina replied resting her head in her hands.

"I have missed you so much.. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I never cheated on you babes I promise. I never even liked Rose, she was nothing compared to you" He had so many things to tell her but he was speaking so fast it wasn't making any sense. He had rehearsed this reconciliation so many times in his head, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out properly and he was making a complete fool of himself.

"I'm sorry Tom… im so sorry" Davina whispered. She endeavoured to keep her emotions in tact but she couldn't prevent a big cold tear running down her cheek, smudging her thick makeup.

"I must look like such a mess"

"you look beautiful, but who gave you those bruises? Was it that man?"

"no… he's.. He's just… I can't tell you what's going on tom, you would hate me if I did. Let's just say I have got myself tangled up in the wrong sort of things.. You don't want to get mixed up in it Tom believe me"


	3. in his arms

Davina shivered violently, prompting Tom to wrap his jacket around her skinny shoulders.

"come back to my place… so we can talk properly?"

Davina looked worried.

"I don't know Tom… I should probably get home"

"why? I thought you said you had missed me?"

"I have, but I will get into trouble if im late… you don't understand"

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me?"

"Ok… just for a little while though…"

They didn't say much on the way to Toms though they smiled at each other occasionally and Tom frequently reassured Davina that he would get her out of whatever mess she had got herself into. She felt a surge of excitement as Tom helped her out of his car and they ambled up the drive towards his house. They walked inside silently and perched awkwardly at either end of the worn out leather sofa. Carefully picking his moment, Tom moved slowly towards Davina and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Davina calmed down considerably; obviously comforted by the embrace of the man she loved so dearly.

"What's going on baby?" he asked gently.

Davina buried her head into his shoulder, clearly enjoying being snuggled up in Toms strong arms. After staying silent for what seemed like an age, she lifted her head and spoke slowly and clearly:

"I had nothing when I left you Tom. You had given all our money to Rose and I didn't have anything left in my account. I had my teaching qualification but that was no use, I could never teach again. It would have been too painful. I would just remember training at waterloo road with you as my mentor. I wanted to teach _there _with you nowhere else. So I found myself a job in a grubby bar in Manchester and I met this man… He seemed nice at first, offering me affection and place to stay. I could never love him… I could never love anyone other than you. But I was desperate…"

Tom looked Davina in the eyes and asked her calmly to carry on.

"Well… I soon discovered he wasn't as nice as he had initially seemed. He started getting angry very easily and well… forcing me to do things that I didn't want to. He started asking me to do 'favours'. It was just for his mates at first but now he sends me out every Friday night. I didn't want to Tom, you have to believe me. But if I don't return with money he goes ballistic. Now im stuck and there is no way I can ever get out of this…"

Davina's words became unrecognisable over the sound of her painful sobs. Tom was gobsmacked and unable to listen to the heart-breaking story any longer; almost on the verge of tears himself.

"It's going to be ok Davina" is the only thing he could manage to say as he rocked her shaking body in his arms.


	4. My Love

Davina looked worriedly at the clock.

"I better go"

"can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I will be in enough trouble as It is Tom. Im not going to make it worse for myself"

Toms blue eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry… I will give you some money" He said kindly, stroking Davina's arm.

"I wasn't asking" she whispered, her cheeks turning red.

"I know, but it doesn't bare thinking about what he will do if you return empty handed"

Davina nodded shyly before resting her head on Toms shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her once again, breathing in her familiar scent.

"why don't you stay?"

"I can't darling… Gary has made it quite clear what he will do to me if I ever try to leave him"

"I wouldn't let him anywhere near you"

Davina shook her head, making her blonde hair flick attractively over her shoulders.

"You don't know what he's like Tom…" She whispered, slipping off his knee.

"ok but give me your number. So whenever he 'sends you out' you can come to me"

She kissed him passionately on the lips before blushing and making her way to the door.

"Thanks for everything babe"

"you're welcome.. Look after yourself Davina"

The pair exchanged a final smile before Davina disappeared through the door, leaving Tom feeling almost as confused as he had been when he woke up. He had answers, but they weren't the right answers. He thought meeting up with Davina would have made him the happiest man in the world but instead, he had just found out that she as being abused in every way possible. All he knew was that he had to help her…


	5. Pain and punishment

Davina's head spun as she walked up the staircase to her flat. Was this really happening? She spent so much of her life daydreaming it was hard to separate her dreams from reality. Her little hand shook as she reached for the cold door handle, wondering what tonight's punishment would be.

She opened the door quietly and slipped her shoes off in the hall so as not to make a noise. Maybe Gary would be asleep… Maybe she could slip into bed and he wouldn't notice that she was late home…

No such luck…

She felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder

"Where have you been bitch? You better have got me some money"

Davina reluctantly pressed the money into his hand and sunk backwards onto the bed. If only she could turn back time an hour or so, she would be snuggled up in Toms arms… warm… loved…safe

"WHERE'S THE REST?" Gary bellowed, grabbing Davina's skinny shoulders.

"that's all I got…" she whispered shakily.

He shouted and swore at her for hours and by the time he had finished, her poor ribs were black and blue. She didn't care.. For the first time in as long as she could remember she had a reason to be strong. A reason to keep on fighting. He wasn't going to win. He could shout and hit her all he liked, one day soon he was going to loose her for good. Then who would get him his money? She smiled, remembering what Tom had said…

"_Don't worry Princess… I will get you out of whatever mess you have got yourself into… just stay strong_"


	6. Dreams

Davina woke up with a start, after a night of strange and mixed up dreams. Had she really been reunited with Tom, or was it nothing more than a vivid fantasy? She moved slightly and was overwhelmed by the pain in her ribs bringing her to the conclusion that it didn't really matter what had happened the night before; she was back in her seedy flat with her cruel abusive boyfriend and nobody could change that.

_Im going to help you Davina… It's going to be ok_

She couldn't get his voice out of her head. The conversations played over and over . Usually she would mind it as she loved the sound of Toms gentle voice, but the confusing thoughts where overpowering her brain, giving her a headache.

"morning Dav" came a sharp voice from the side of her, making her jump.

"morning" she replied, unenthusiastically.

She rolled over obediently, clutching her throbbing ribs.

"don't be such a soft arse… you deserved all you got last night" Gary scorned.

Davina turned onto her back, unable to look at his nasty face any longer. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached. She wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and drift into a peaceful sleep, preferably in the arms of her beloved Tom. But that wasn't going to happen. She wanted to hear his voice now, but she couldn't.

_Talk to me Tom… I need you _


	7. Call of Hope

For the first time ever, Davina was pleased when Gary told her to go out and 'earn some money'. She had been locked in the flat for over a week, and this was the perfect opportunity to be reunited with Tom. She perched on the bench at the end of her street and began to scramble through her bag in search of the scrumpled up piece on paper on which Tom had written his phone number.

"Hello… Davina is that you?"

"yes… hi Tom"

"Hiya Sweetheart. Are you ok? Where are you?"

Davina quickly explained the situation and told him where she was, hoping that he would come and pick her up.

"Im on my way darling"

"thanks… I would walk but I have heels on… and…"

"its fine babe, I won't be long"

Tom was as good as his word and it wasn't long before Davina was lying in his arms, sipping hot, sweet tea.

"how long have you got babe?"

"I don't know… a few hours maybe?" Davina replied shakily.

"ok my darling"

Tom leaned forwards kissed Davina passionately on the lips . She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, enjoying having his body close to hers.

_I love you Tom… I hope you know that_


	8. The morning after

Davina woke up with a start, and for a few seconds she was unaware of her surroundings. She turned over and was filled with delight as she realised that her beloved Tom was sleeping soundly beside her; his arm wrapped around her thin waist. They had agreed that they were not going to sleep together, at least until Davina had got herself out of her current situation; as it wouldn't seem right for him to give her money afterwards (albeit money that would save her life) but somehow they had got caught up in the pleasure and excitement of being in each other's company and one thing had lead to another. Her joy however, soon turned into panic as she imagined the punishment she would receive for returning home late. She switched on the night light and peered at the little metal clock on the bedside table.

3:30

Davina faced a difficult decision. Should she get up and dressed and venture home? Would it make any difference? Or might she snuggle back down and enjoy the last few hours of peaceful sleep, in the arms of the man whom she thought of as a hero? Or maybe she wouldn't return home at all?

No. The last option just wasn't possible. She couldn't just disappear could she? And although most of her possessions had been taken away from her, the few things that remained hers meant a lot to her and she didn't want to leave them behind. she knew it would be a good idea to return home now, as there was a chance that she could slip into Bed without waking Gary but at that moment, Toms arms seemed much more inviting than the bitter cold outside and indeed the greeting she would receive when she crossed the threshold of the dirty, dark flat which she was forced to call 'home'


End file.
